Rose's Son
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: It has been exactly 6 months since Steven's birth and Rose's passing. Although everyone grieved for her, the little bundle of joy she left gave them new faith, love and hope. Pearl couldn't help but remember her and little Steven was there to cheer her up. Human AU Mama Pearl and Baby Steven Oneshot


Rose's Son Oneshot

Beach city, it isn't exactly as fancy as Empire city, it's just a peaceful city. The sun has set on the horizon as the waves meet the shore and pulled back gently. A gentle breeze blew past a house that was hidden on one part of the beach. It was quiet, and all you could hear was the sound of a baby wailing.

Amethyst was playing with 6 month old Steven while Pearl was cooking dinner. After a short while, the sound of the door opening stopped them from their actions. It was Garnet. Steven happily smiled at the tall human and raised his arms attempting to let her carry him. Garnet smiled at Steven and raised him up.

"Hello Steven" she smiled and Steven was giggling. Pearl called out from the kitchen, placing plates on the table.

"Dinner's ready!" She said as the two sat on the table. The tall ginger haired woman took Steven from Garnet and placed him on his high chair.

"Is Greg not here yet?" Pearl asked while feeding Steven.

"He told me he was going to have overtime."

"Oh" not minding the situation, Pearl just continued feeding Steven. After everyone was done, Garnet rubbed Steven's back and he gave a hearty burp.

"Woah, someone's full" Amethyst said and Steven giggled then afterwards yawned.

"Alright, it's time for you to sleep" Garnet said as she cradled Steven and rocked him to sleep. Steven slept in Garnet's arms as he was placed in his crib. Pearl finished up chores and went to see Steven who was fast asleep on his crib.

Pearl looked around his room. This was Rose's room. All of her usual stuff wasn't there anymore and everything was baby proof. She sighed as she started remembering her again. As she was looking around, she found a pile of boxes. She slowly approached the boxes and there was something written on it. It read Rose's stuff. She slowly opened the box, careful not to wake Steven and looked inside.

All of her belongings were there and one item struck her. It was a photo taken 2 years ago kept in a frame. She saw everyone's smile on their faces and she kept looking at Rose's. Tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes as the sudden realization of her gone struck her.

"Oh Rose" She said and touched the frame.

"I can still remember the day…"

 _Rose came home with a cd in hand. Her long strawberry blonde hair swayed in as she walked inside. I approached her as she came._

 _"_ _You're a little late, did you buy that cd?" I asked her. She looked down at the cd in her hand._

 _"_ _No, I-" Then we heard Amethyst barge in the door._

 _"_ _This long haired man was talking to me by the fence." She said as she went near the two._

 _"_ _What?" I said confused at what Amethyst just said._

 _"_ _I'll go ahead and change. Check who it is for me." Rose said and I nodded. Rose left the living room to her room leaving me and Amethyst._

 _"_ _He was asking about Rose" She said and my brows furrowed. What does that man want with Rose? My thoughts were later disrupted by some unknown being downstairs. Amethyst went out and checked and I followed her behind. There was a long haired man holding a shirt outside the house. Amethyst pointed at him._

 _"_ _Look, there he is!" She said_

 _"_ _Yo~" He said and Amethyst immediately went downstairs._

 _"_ _Ugh, Amethyst, wait!" I said and followed her down._

 _"_ _It's YOU! I've never seen this one around here before... Aww... I really like your hair!" Amethyst said as she ran around in circles around him. I caught her before she gets too hyper._

 _"_ _Amethyst! Leave him be! You don't know where he's been!" I scolded Amethyst and looked at the man._

 _"_ _I'm very sorry about this... umm... you." I said awkwardly. I didn't know him, he's a complete stranger and I don't even know how to act to other people. We heard a sound coming from the fence. Hopefully it was Garnet, and it was. She saw the man and approached us._

 _"_ _Pearl, Amethyst, you're with a stranger." She said._

 _"_ _He followed me over the fence!" Amethyst said_

 _"_ _What should we do?" I asked Garnet. Garnet went near the man and intimidated him._

 _"_ _State your purpose." She said with a stern look. I saw him getting nervous._

 _"_ _Uhh... I was kinda looking for the mysterious lady. Kinda tall... lots of big curly hair? Oh and her hair is kinda like strawberry blonde?" He said and I was surprised. He was describing Rose._

 _"_ _See, he's talking about Ro— mmphhh" I placed my hand on Amethyst's mouth before she could continue._

 _"_ _Well, you're in the wrong place." I lied and forced a smile. Hopefully he's convinced._

 _"_ _Really?" He asked and I just nodded. He placed his hand on the back of his neck._

 _"_ _Oh, well this is awkward. So, I guess I'll be heading back." He said and he was finally going away when-_

 _"_ _Wait!" We all looked upstairs to see Rose._

 _"_ _Mr. Universe?" She asked_

 _"_ _It's you!" He said to Rose as she went downstairs._

 _"_ _You know him?" I asked_

 _"_ _He was playing a concert on the beach and I couldn't help myself." She said._

 _"_ _No one can ignore the Universe. Oh!" He said and handed her the shirt he was holding._

 _"_ _I brought you this. It's the free t-shirt that came with the free CD." He said and Rose took it._

 _"_ _Why thank you!" She said and she went near us and whispered._

 _"_ _His gimmick is space" I chuckled at the thought._

 _"_ _Hey, play something, music man!" Amethyst said._

 _"_ _Better make it good" Garnet threatened him_

 _"_ _Ah, man, I'm working on this awesome new set, it's gonna kill at my next show! Next show..." He started and I wasn't really interested when he started to panic._

 _"…_ _Aw jeez, what time is it?" He asked and I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know the time as well._

 _"_ _Marty's probably looking for me. We're supposed to hit the road... Big show in a big city... and I didn't drop out of community college for nothing!" He said and I was shocked by what he said._

 _"_ _What?" I asked, maybe I just didn't hear that right._

 _"_ _Well, you better hurry. You don't wanna miss your space train to the cosmos." Rose said_

 _"_ _Okay! I'll see you later!" He said and started to run off when he stopped and looked at us again._

 _"_ _Uh, I hope the stars will align for us to meet again!" He said and I raised a brow._

 _"_ _I'm sure they will!" Rose said and that "Universe" man went off. That's how me, Garnet and Amethyst met Greg. I really didn't think that he would stay but by the next days, he started to show up again._

 _I was confused. I thought he had a gimmick and was a music man, but he stayed for Rose. I even remembered fighting with him about the fact that he was just a phase. But then, all of a sudden, their relationship was starting to get deeper and deeper and I was just there to watch all that until they finally got married. There was nothing I could do. I feared that she would leave us and go with Greg but she stayed. Months later she announced that she was pregnant, which was great! Until the doctor told her the bad news. Her pregnancy would risk her life and it was the decision between having the baby or not but she didn't think twice and chose for the baby. Rose was her own being and if that is what she chooses then we couldn't do anything about it. After all, she always does what she wanted. Everyone made wonderful memories with Rose as the days passed by quickly until the day she gave birth. She was gone and left us a piece of her being. She left us Steven._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a sound of a small yelp. She shot up and saw Steven now awake and sucking on his toys. He was sitting down, busy on his chew toy when he saw Pearl and smiled. He reached for her to let her hold him and Pearl stood up and carried Steven. She smiled as she wiped her tears away. Steven brought his tiny hand on Pearl's cheek which made her surprised. He smiled at her and she suddenly remembered Rose from him.

Pearl carried Steven outside and sat on the chair. A cold breeze past through and Steven shivered slightly. Pearl adjusted her arms making him warmer. She looked up at the night sky.

"Your mother loved looking at the stars. They are beautiful." Steven giggled and raised his hands on the air.

"Ma…ma" He said and Pearl's eyes widened. She shot up and looked at Steven.

"Steven, you just said your first word!" She said and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you Steven, I'm sure your mother will too." She said.

"Mama" Was all Steven could say. Pearl hugged Steven and smiled. They both laid down there and watched the night sky. Steven's eyes turned to stars as looked at the stars and tried reaching up to grab it. Pearl chuckled and Steven yawned. She placed him on her chest and he was sound asleep in the warmth of Pearl's arms.

End of Chapter

 _A/N: Thank you for reading this one shot and I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, check out my other Steven Universe fanfics about mostly Pearl and OC's but I'm gonna make another fanfic about JASPIDOT! Yeah, that's right XD but it's kinda weird seing Lapis x Jasper ship at the latest episode Alone at Sea. SPOILER ALERT haha but it was cute how Jasper changed all of a sudden and he begged Lapis to fuse with her. BIG DAMN guys hahaha_


End file.
